brock911fandomcom-20200216-history
Todd Beamer
This is a new article. As such is has been set to unassessed. It is classified as a stub, and categories require improvement. |birth_place = Flint, Michigan |death_date = |death_place = Flight 93 |death_cause = }} Todd Morgan Beamer (November 24, 1968 – September 11, 2001) was a passenger aboard United Airlines Flight 93 who has been called a hero for his actions in the September 11, 2001 attacks.http://www.cbsnews.com/stories/2002/01/10/archive/main323865.shtml "Hijack Hero's Baby Born: Todd Beamer's Daughter Will Carry His Middle Name"], CBS News, January 10, 2002. Accessed September 7, 2008. "Lisa Beamer, the widow of one of the hero passengers who vowed to fight back before their hijacked plane crashed in Pennsylvania on Sept. 11, has given birth to a healthy baby girl. "Pierce, Victoria. "Hero's wife handling spotlight", Daily Herald (Arlington Heights), September 22, 2001. Accessed September 7, 2008. "Todd Beamer is among those being hailed as a hero for foiling several hijackers and perhaps preventing a fourth crash into a landmark building on Sept. 11." Biography Beamer attended Los Gatos High School, Wheaton Academy, DePaul University, California State University, Fresno and Wheaton College. In September 2001, he was an account manager for Oracle and resided in Cranbury, New Jersey, with his wife, Lisa Beamer, and two sons, David and Drew. His daughter, Morgan Kay, was born January 9, 2002, approximately four months after Beamer's death. United Airlines Flight 93 After United Airlines Flight 93 was hijacked, Beamer and other passengers communicated with people on the ground via in-plane and mobile phones, and learned that the World Trade Center had been attacked using hijacked airplanes. Beamer tried to place a credit card call through a phone located on the back of a plane seat but was routed to a customer-service representative instead, who passed him on to GTE supervisor Lisa Jefferson. Beamer reported that one passenger was killed and, later, that a flight attendant had told him the pilot and co-pilot had been forced from the cockpit and may have been wounded. He was also on the phone when the plane made its turn in a southeasterly direction, a move that had him briefly panicking. Later, he told the operator that some of the plane's passengers were planning to "jump on" the hijackers and fly the plane into the ground before the hijackers' plan could be followed through. According to Jefferson, Beamer's last audible words were "Are you guys ready? Let's roll." After death Beamer's phrase "Let's roll" was widely cited and later became a battle cry for those fighting Al-Qaeda in . At least four facilities have been named for Beamer: a post office in Cranbury, New Jersey, Todd Beamer High School in Federal Way, Washington, the Todd M. Beamer Student Center at Wheaton College, and a neighborhood park in Fresno, California. The Cranbury Post Office was dedicated to Todd Beamer on May 4, 2002 as a result of an Act of Congress authored by Congressman Rush D. Holt, Jr.. The bill was signed into law by President George W. Bush. Beamer was posthumously awarded with the in 2002. Timeline Shortly Before September 11, 2001-Early Morning September 11, 2001: About Half of Flight 93 Passengers Book onto Plane at Last Minute Alan Beaven. Family photo / AP Of the 33 passengers (excluding the four hijackers) who are on board Flight 93 on September 11, at least 16 are not originally booked on this flight, but arrange to be on it very shortly before 9/11, or—in some cases—on the morning of 9/11 itself: Environmental lawyer Alan Beaven arranges to take Flight 93 to San Francisco the day before 9/11, as he is duty-bound to go there to help settle a case after talks have just broken down. FRANCISCO CHRONICLE, 9/17/2001; SACRAMENTO BEE, 9/30/2001 Todd Beamer would normally have flown the night of September 10, as he has a business meeting scheduled for later in the day of 9/11. But he delays his flight, as he wants some time with his children after returning from a trip to Italy. POST-GAZETTE, 10/28/2001; MSNBC, 9/11/2006 He usually flies Continental Airlines, but chooses United to save his company money. 2002, PP. 18 Edward Felt also usually flies Continental Airlines, but books himself onto Flight 93 at the last minute after his company gives him short notice of a meeting he needs to attend in San Francisco. JERSEY STAR-LEDGER, 9/15/2001; LONGMAN, 2002, PP. 194 Mark Bingham should be flying on September 10, but delays his flight as he has a hangover after a friend’s birthday party. FRANCISCO CHRONICLE, 9/17/2001; NEWSWEEK, 9/27/2001 Deora Bodley is originally scheduled to fly from Newark to San Francisco on September 11 on United Airlines Flight 91. BEE, 9/14/2001 She decides on the night of September 10 to switch to Flight 93, as its departure time is more than an hour earlier. FRANCISCO CHRONICLE, 9/17/2001; PITTSBURGH POST-GAZETTE, 10/28/2001 Lauren Grandcolas is booked on Flight 91, but on September 11 arrives early at the airport and switches to Flight 93. 2002, PP. 12; MSNBC, 9/11/2006 Husband and wife Donald and Jean Peterson are booked on Flight 91, but also arrive early and switch to Flight 93. POST-GAZETTE, 10/28/2001; LONGMAN, 2002, PP. 13 AND 16 Christine Snyder calls the airport early in the morning of September 11 and transfers from Flight 91 to Flight 93 for an earlier start. POST-GAZETTE, 10/28/2001 Tom Burnett is scheduled for a later flight, but switches to Flight 93 to get home earlier. RIDDER, 9/14/2001 According to journalist and author Jere Longman, he too is originally booked on Flight 91. 2002, PP. 8 But the San Francisco Chronicle says he is originally booked on a Delta Airlines flight in the afternoon of 9/11. FRANCISCO CHRONICLE, 9/17/2001 Georgine Corrigan switches flights when she checks in at the airport early in the morning of 9/11, so as to get home sooner; her original plane would make two stops on the way to San Francisco, but Flight 93 is non-stop. 2002, PP. 12; ASSOCIATED PRESS, 9/9/2006 Jeremy Glick should be on a flight the night of September 10. According to some accounts there are problems due to a fire at Newark Airport. MORNING NEWS, 9/17/2001 The flight is rerouted to JFK Airport in New York and is due to arrive in California at 3:00 a.m., which does not suit Glick. 9/11/2006 But according to Newsweek, Glick is originally due to take Flight 93 on September 10, but misses it after getting stuck in traffic on the way to the airport. 9/22/2001 Nicole Miller’s original flight the night of September 10 is canceled due to a thunderstorm. NEWS, 9/26/2001; LONGMAN, 2002, PP. 55 She is then unable to get a seat on the same flight as her close friend Ryan Brown, as this is full, so takes Flight 93 instead. CAPITAL-JOURNAL, 10/20/2002; MSNBC, 9/11/2006 Toy-company executive Lou Nacke is called by his boss the evening of September 10 and told to take the first plane to San Francisco, in order to help a customer. 9/27/2001; LONGMAN, 2002, PP. 124 In the few days prior to September 11, sisters-in-law Patricia Cushing and Jane Folger move forward the time of their flight. 2002, PP. 33 AND 35 Flight 93’s pilot is not originally meant to be flying on September 11 (see Shortly Before September 11, 2001), and at least three of the flight attendants are also assigned to Flight 93 at a late date (see Shortly Before September 11, 2001). The 37 passengers (including the four hijackers) that are on board constitute just 20 percent of the plane’s passenger capacity of 182. COMMISSION, 8/26/2004, PP. 36 Entity Tags: Deora Bodley, Patricia Cushing, Todd Beamer, Tom Burnett, Christine Snyder, Nicole Miller, Mark Bingham, Alan Beaven, Lauren Grandcolas, Lou Nacke, Edward Felt, Georgine Corrigan, Donald Peterson, Jean Peterson, Jane Folger, Jeremy Glick Timeline Tags: Complete 911 Timeline, 9/11 Timeline (9:37 a.m.-10:03 a.m.) September 11, 2001: Some Flight 93 Passengers and Crew Able to Remain Calm Despite Hijacking Lyz Glick. NBC In phone calls made from Flight 93, some passengers and crew members sound as if they are able to keep surprisingly calm, despite the crisis: Passenger Jeremy Glick calls his wife, Lyz, at 9:37. She later recalls, “He was so calm, the plane sounded so calm, that if I hadn’t seen what was going on on the TV, I wouldn’t have believed it.” She says, “I was surprised by how calm it seemed in the background. I didn’t hear any screaming. I didn’t hear any noises. I didn’t hear any commotion.” RECORD, 10/5/2001; MSNBC, 9/11/2006 Passenger Lauren Grandcolas calls her husband, Jack, at 9:39, and leaves a message on the answering machine. According to journalist and author Jere Longman, “It sounded to Jack as if she were driving home from the grocery store or ordering a pizza.” Jack Grandcolas later says, “She sounded calm.” He describes, “There is absolutely no background noise on her message. You can’t hear people screaming or yelling or crying. It’s very calm, the whole cabin, the background, there’s really very little sound.” 2002, PP. 128; KATE SOLOMON, 2006; WASHINGTON POST, 4/26/2006 Passenger Mark Bingham speaks on the phone with his mother and aunt, reportedly from around 9:42. His aunt finds him sounding “calm, matter-of-fact.” His mother later recalls, “His voice was calm. He seemed very much composed, even though I know he must have been under terrible duress.” She also says the background discussion between passengers, about taking back the plane, sounds like a “calm boardroom meeting.” 9/12/2001; LONGMAN, 2002, PP. 129-130; CNN, 4/21/2006 Passenger Todd Beamer speaks with GTE supervisor Lisa Jefferson for 13 minutes, starting at 9:45. Jefferson later says that Beamer “stayed calm through the entire conversation. He made me doubt the severity of the call.” She tells Beamer’s wife, “If I hadn’t known it was a real hijacking, I’d have thought it was a crank call, because Todd was so rational and methodical about what he was doing.” AND ABRAHAM, 2002, PP. 211; BELIEFNET (.COM), 2006 Passenger Honor Elizabeth Wainio speaks with her stepmother, Esther Heymann, from around 9:54. Heymann later tells CNN that Wainio “really was remarkably calm throughout our whole conversation.” (However, according to Jere Longman, although she speaks calmly, Wainio’s breathing is “shallow, as if she were hyperventilating.”) When her stepdaughter is not talking, Heymann reportedly cannot “hear another person. She could not hear any conversation or crying or yelling or whimpering. Nothing.” 2002, PP. 168 AND 171-172; CNN, 2/18/2006 Flight attendant Sandy Bradshaw calls her husband at 9:50. He later says, “She sounded calm, but like her adrenaline was really going.” NEWS AND WORLD REPORT, 10/21/2001 At 9:58, flight attendant CeeCee Lyles phones her husband. He later says, “She was surprisingly calm,” considering the screaming he heard in the background. Her relatives attribute her calmness to her police training (she is a former police officer). 9/11/2001; DALLAS MORNING NEWS, 9/17/2001; INVESTOR'S BUSINESS DAILY, 4/18/2002 Longman later writes, “I heard tapes of a couple of the phone calls made from 93 and was struck by the absence of panic in the voices.” 2002, PP. XI Entity Tags: Lauren Grandcolas, Jeremy Glick, Jere Longman, Esther Heymann, Jack Grandcolas, Lisa Jefferson, Lyz Glick, CeeCee Lyles, Todd Beamer, Mark Bingham, Elizabeth Wainio, Sandy Bradshaw Timeline Tags: Complete 911 Timeline, 9/11 Timeline 9:45 a.m.-9:58 a.m. September 11, 2001: Passenger Todd Beamer Describes Situation on Flight 93, Though Accounts Are Contradictory Todd Beamer. Family photo After having trouble getting authorization on an Airfone to call his family (see 9:43 a.m. September 11, 2001), Flight 93 passenger Todd Beamer is able to speak to GTE customer service supervisor Lisa Jefferson. Jefferson, who quickly alerts the FBI about Beamer’s call, talks to him for 13 minutes. According to a report in the London Observer, she has the FBI simultaneously on another line, offering guidance. She immediately asks Beamer for details of the flight, like “What is your flight number? What is the situation? Where are the crew members?” With the help of a flight attendant sitting next to him, Beamer details the numbers of passengers and crew on the plane. He says the hijackers have divided the passengers into two groups, with ten of them in first class at the front of the plane, and 27 in the back. (Jefferson’s written summary of the conversation will say that the larger number of passengers was in the front. However, Beamer’s wife later says that Jefferson informed her it was in fact the other way around.) According to some reports, Beamer says three people have hijacked the plane. Two of them, armed with knives, are in the cockpit and have locked the door; the third is in first class with what appears to be a bomb strapped around his waist. A curtain has been closed separating first class from the coach section of the plane. Other accounts claim the hijacker with the bomb is in fact in the rear of the plane. According to one report in the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, Beamer describes four hijackers in total: the two in the cockpit, the one with the bomb guarding the passengers in the back of the plane, and a fourth in first class. But the Orlando Sentinel says Beamer tells Jefferson he is free to talk because the hijacker in first class has closed the curtain, indicating there is no hijacker at the back of the plane. (Beamer himself is at the back of plane, calling from a phone in row 32.) According to an early article in Newsweek, he says that one passenger is dead and he doesn’t know about the pilots. However, journalist and author Jere Longman later writes that Beamer describes to Jefferson two people on the floor in fist class, possibly dead. The flight attendant next to him can be overheard saying these are the plane’s captain and co-pilot. The attendant does not mention their names or say they are wearing uniforms, but she sounds certain. Beamer then repeats what the attendant has told him. At some point in the call, Beamer asks, “Do you know what hijackers want? Money or ransom or what?” He seems unaware of the other hijackings that have occurred. Jefferson informs him of the two planes crashing in New York. TRIBUNE, 9/16/2001; PITTSBURGH POST-GAZETTE, 9/19/2001; NEWSWEEK, 9/22/2001; PITTSBURGH POST-GAZETTE, 9/22/2001; PITTSBURGH POST-GAZETTE, 10/28/2001; OBSERVER, 12/2/2001; LONGMAN, 2002, PP. 198-200; ORLANDO SENTINEL, 9/5/2002; US DISTRICT COURT FOR THE EASTERN DISTRICT OF VIRGINIA, ALEXANDRIA DIVISION, 7/31/2006, PP. 11 Beamer says of the hijackers, “It doesn’t seem like they know how to fly the plane.” FRANCISCO CHRONICLE, 9/17/2001 He also tells Jefferson about himself, including where he is from, that he has two sons, and that his wife is expecting a third child in January. POST-GAZETTE, 9/22/2001 He tells her, “I just want to talk to somebody and just let someone know that this is happening.” 2002, PP. 204 Entity Tags: Federal Bureau of Investigation, Lisa Jefferson, Todd Beamer Timeline Tags: Complete 911 Timeline, 9/11 Timeline 9:57 a.m. September 11, 2001: Passengers Begin Attempt to Regain Control of Flight 93 One of the hijackers in the cockpit asks if anything is going on, apparently meaning outside the cockpit. “Fighting,” the other says. 2002, PP. 210 An analysis of the cockpit flight recording suggests that the passenger struggle actually starts in the front of the plane (where Mark Bingham and Tom Burnett are sitting) about a minute before a struggle in the back of the plane (where Todd Beamer is sitting). 12/2/2001 Officials later theorize that the Flight 93 passengers reach the cockpit using a food cart as a battering ram and a shield. They claim digital enhancement of the cockpit voice recorder reveals the sound of plates and glassware crashing around 9:57 a.m. 12/3/2001 Entity Tags: Todd Beamer, Mark Bingham, Tom Burnett Timeline Tags: Complete 911 Timeline, 9/11 Timeline Shortly Before 9:58 a.m. September 11, 2001: Todd Beamer Describes Flight 93 Passengers’ Plan to Fight Back; He and Others Join Takeover Attempt Since 9:45 a.m., Flight 93 passenger Todd Beamer has been talking by Airfone to Lisa Jefferson, a GTE customer service supervisor (see 9:45 a.m.-9:58 a.m. September 11, 2001). Beamer is a devout Christian, and asks Jefferson to recite the Lord’s Prayer with him. He then recites the 23rd Psalm. He also gives her his home phone number and tells her to contact his wife if he does not survive, and let his family know how much he loves them. FRANCISCO CHRONICLE, 9/17/2001; PITTSBURGH POST-GAZETTE, 9/22/2001; LONGMAN, 2002, PP. 198-200 He tells Jefferson that some of the passengers are going to “jump” the hijacker who claims to have a bomb, and try to seize control of the plane. He says, “We’re going to do something. I know I’m not going to get out of this.” In the background, Jefferson can hear an “awful commotion” of people shouting, and women screaming, “Oh my God,” “God help us,” and “Help us Jesus.” Beamer lets go of the phone but leaves it connected. Jefferson can hear him speaking to someone else, saying the words that later become famous: “Are you ready guys? Let’s roll” (alternate version: “You ready? Okay. Let’s roll”). 9/22/2001; PITTSBURGH POST-GAZETTE, 10/28/2001; LONGMAN, 2002, PP. 203-204 Beamer reportedly talks to Jefferson for 13 minutes, meaning his last words to her are at 9:58 a.m. POST-GAZETTE, 9/16/2001; PITTSBURGH POST-GAZETTE, 9/19/2001 Jefferson then hears more screaming and other commotion. She remains on the phone until after the time Flight 93 crashes (see (9:59 a.m.-10:49 a.m.) September 11, 2001). SENTINEL, 9/5/2002 Entity Tags: Lisa Jefferson, Todd Beamer Timeline Tags: Complete 911 Timeline, 9/11 Timeline (9:59 a.m.-10:49 a.m.) September 11, 2001: Supervisor Remains on Phone to Flight 93, Yet Does Not Hear Plane Crashing A GTE Airfone recovered from the debris of Flight 93 in Pennsylvania. Smithsonian National Museum of American History After Flight 93 passenger Todd Beamer has finished speaking to GTE customer service supervisor Lisa Jefferson (see Shortly Before 9:58 a.m. September 11, 2001), he puts down the seatback phone he has been talking on but leaves the line connected. Jefferson continues listening until after the time the plane crashes, yet does not hear any sound when the crash occurs. As she later recalls, “I was still on the line and the plane took a dive and by then, it just went silent. I held on until after the plane crashed—probably about 15 minutes longer and I never heard a crash—it just went silent because—I can’t explain it. We didn’t lose a connection because there’s a different sound that you use. It’s a squealing sound when you lose a connection. I never lost connection, but it just went silent.” She says that soon afterwards, “they had announced over the radio that United Airlines Flight 93 had just crashed in Shanksville, Pennsylvania, and a guy put his hand on my shoulder and said, ‘Lisa, you can release the line now. That was his plane.‘… Eventually I gave in and I hung the phone up.” (.COM), 2006 According to a summary of the passenger phone calls presented at the 2006 trial of Zacarias Moussaoui, Beamer’s call lasts for “3,925 seconds.” As it began just before 9:44 a.m., this would mean it ends around 10:49 a.m. DISTRICT COURT FOR THE EASTERN DISTRICT OF VIRGINIA, ALEXANDRIA DIVISION, 7/31/2006 Entity Tags: Todd Beamer, Lisa Jefferson Timeline Tags: Complete 911 Timeline, 9/11 Timeline (Between 10:00-10:06 a.m.) September 11, 2001: Flight 93 Cell Call Listeners Hear Silence, Strange Sounds Potential pilots Don Greene and Andrew Garcia. Family photos During this time, there apparently are no calls from Flight 93. Several cell phones that are left on record only silence. For instance, although Todd Beamer does not hang up, nothing more is heard after he puts down the phone, suggesting things are quiet in the back of the plane. 2002, PP. 218 The only exception is Richard Makely, who listens to Jeremy Glick’s open phone line after Glick goes to attack the hijackers. A reporter summarizes Makely explaining that, “The silence lasts two minutes, then there is screaming. More silence, followed by more screams. Finally, there is a mechanical sound, followed by nothing.” FRANCISCO CHRONICLE, 9/17/2001 The second silence lasts between 60 and 90 seconds. 2002, PP. 219 Near the end of the cockpit voice recording, loud wind sounds can be heard. 2002, PP. 270-271; CNN, 4/19/2002 “Sources claim the last thing heard on the cockpit voice recorder is the sound of wind—suggesting the plane had been holed.” 9/12/2002 There was at least one passenger, Don Greene, who was a professional pilot. Another passenger, Andrew Garcia, was a former flight controller. 9/22/2001; PITTSBURGH POST-GAZETTE, 10/28/2001; DAILY TELEGRAPH, 7/31/2002 Entity Tags: Andrew Garcia, Jeremy Glick, Don Greene, Richard Makely, Todd Beamer Timeline Tags: Complete 911 Timeline, 9/11 Timeline After 1:00 p.m. September 11, 2001: FBI Tells GTE Supervisor to Keep Todd Beamer Call Secret GTE customer service supervisor Lisa Jefferson had spoken with Flight 93 passenger Todd Beamer for 13 minutes before his plane crashed (see 9:45 a.m.-9:58 a.m. September 11, 2001). Before heading home from work at 1 p.m., she is questioned by phone by three FBI agents, who asked her scores of questions about her conversation with Beamer. Later in the afternoon, an FBI agent phones her at home. He provides her with several numbers to call, should she remember further details about her conversation with Beamer. He also tells her to maintain secrecy about the call. Jefferson later describes, “In fact, he stressed the importance of keeping the matter under wraps.” AND MIDDLEBROOKS, 2006, PP. 61-62 AND 69 It is not until three days later that the FBI first releases information on the call, and that Beamer’s wife learns of it (see September 14, 2001). AND ABRAHAM, 2002, PP. 185-186 It is unclear why the FBI wants it kept secret until then. Phone calls made by several other passengers from Flight 93 will be reported within a day of the attacks. PRESS, 9/11/2001; SAN FRANCISCO CHRONICLE, 9/12/2001; WASHINGTON POST, 9/12/2001 Entity Tags: Todd Beamer, Lisa Jefferson, Federal Bureau of Investigation Timeline Tags: Complete 911 Timeline, 9/11 Timeline September 13, 2001: Company Head Possibly Aware of Todd Beamer Phone Call Before it is Made Public Larry Ellison. Mike Kepka / San Francisco Chronicle The head of the company for which Flight 93 passenger Todd Beamer worked appears to be aware of Beamer’s call from the plane before its existence has been made public, and before even Beamer’s wife has been informed of it. Larry Ellison is the CEO of software company Oracle Corporation. In a memo sent out to the company’s employees, he writes, “We know Todd Beamer is dead. We believe he died when he and other passengers aboard Flight 93 tried to recover the hijacked airplane from the terrorists.… Considering the devastation wrought by the other aircraft, it is unquestionable that Todd’s brave actions, and those of his fellow passengers, saved countless lives on the ground.” Beamer’s wife Lisa later writes, “Clearly Larry was convinced that Todd had been involved. How did Larry know that? The FBI hadn’t made any announcement to that effect. Todd’s name had not shown up in any reports indicating that he might have been involved in some way.” The explanation she proposes is that “Larry, like many of us, couldn’t imagine Todd Beamer sitting idly by while terrorists threatened to hurt others.” 9/13/2001; ASSOCIATED PRESS, 9/14/2001; BEAMER AND ABRAHAM, 2002, PP. 184-185 Todd Beamer had spoken for 13 minutes to GTE supervisor Lisa Jefferson before Flight 93 crashed (see 9:45 a.m.-9:58 a.m. September 11, 2001). Yet the FBI has instructed Jefferson not to inform Beamer’s wife of the call, and only lifts this restriction on September 14. Lisa Beamer first learns of her husband’s call from Flight 93 on September 14, in a phone call from United Airlines (see September 14, 2001). POST-GAZETTE, 9/22/2001; NEWSWEEK, 12/3/2001; BELIEFNET (.COM), 2006 Ellison and Oracle long have had close ties to US intelligence agencies, and in fact the company’s name originated from a CIA project code-named “Oracle.” FRANCISCO CHRONICLE, 5/20/2002 Entity Tags: Oracle Corp, Lisa Beamer, Central Intelligence Agency, Todd Beamer, Larry Ellison Timeline Tags: Complete 911 Timeline, 9/11 Timeline September 14, 2001: Lisa Beamer First Informed of Husband’s Phone Call From Flight 93 Lisa Beamer. NBC Since 9/11, Lisa Beamer—whose husband Todd Beamer died on Flight 93—has reportedly had one “nagging question.” According to Newsweek, she’d wondered, “Why had her husband, a man so attached to his cell phone that she had to confiscate it when they went on vacation, not called her from the plane? Other passengers had called home from Flight 93 to say goodbye and talk to their loved ones. Why not Todd?” 12/3/2001 This evening, she receives a call from her family liaison with United Airlines, informing her that the FBI has released information that Todd made a call from the flight: Using a GTE Airfone, he’d spoken to an operator in the Chicago area. The FBI had been keeping the information private until it reviewed the material. The liaison reads her a summary of the call written by Lisa Jefferson, the GTE supervisor with whom Todd had spoken (see 9:45 a.m.-9:58 a.m. September 11, 2001). AND ABRAHAM, 2002, PP. 185-186 During the call, Jefferson had asked Todd if he’d wanted to be connected to his wife. However, as Jefferson later recalls, he’d “said no, that he did not want to upset her as they were expecting their third child in January.” SENTINEL, 9/5/2002 Instead, he’d asked Jefferson to contact his family if he didn’t “make it out of this.” 2002, PP. 200 In her book, published in 2002, Lisa Beamer writes that she was “so glad he didn’t” contact her from the plane, because, “Had I learned about Todd’s circumstances by hearing his voice from the plane, I no doubt would have lost it.” While Lisa Beamer only learns of her husband’s call from Flight 93 on this day, the CEO of the company for which he’d worked appears to have been aware of its details a day earlier (see September 13, 2001). AND ABRAHAM, 2002, PP. 184-185 AND 201-202 Entity Tags: Lisa Beamer, Todd Beamer, Lisa Jefferson, United Airlines Timeline Tags: Complete 911 Timeline, 9/11 Timeline References External links *Memorial Website *Photos of the Cranbury Post Office dedication Category:United Airlines Flight 93 victims Category:Victims